


Unexpected Love

by Betzalee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, Young Bilbo Baggins, Young Fíli and Kíli, Young Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wasn't very thrilled with the idea of Fíli and Kíli's best friend Bilbo, staying over for summer break and he seriously wasn't thrilled with the way he was beginning to feel about him... Or so he told himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, here I am again, writing yet another Bagginshield fan fic. I just fell in love with this ship and now I can't stop thinking about how freaking cute they are!!
> 
> anyways, here we go, i hope you enjoy this little romantic/comedy !
> 
> feel free to leave any comments.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kíli yelled excitedly as he jumped on Thorin, embracing him in a bear hug. "I've missed you so much." his nephew said as he kissed his uncle on both cheeks and hugged him tighter.

Kili was already 19 and in the fall he would be sophomore in college yet he still acted as if he was 9.Thorin smiled anyways. He loved his nephews and he couldn't deny that he had missed them, even though they were both a pain in his ass.

"Move over loser, stop hogging him all to yourself." a familiar voice said. Kíli rolled his eyes at his older brother before moving out of the way.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fíli exclaimed excitedly, both arms openeed wide as he jumped on Thorin. His blonde hair was longer and his beard thicker, something he didn't have when Thorin had last seen him.

"You're both so grown." Thorin said proudly. He has been their legal guardian for over twelve years now and over the years, he had started to consider them as his children.

"Aw uncle, are you going to cry now?" Kíli teased, a smile plastered on his face.

"Shut it you," Thorin said, trying to sound as scary as possible. He couldn't let his nephews see through him. They would never stop teasing him for it. "Anyways, how was the flight?" Thorin asked as they began walking towards the exit of the airport.

"It was alright, Kíli fell asleep through the whole thing though" Fíli replied with a shrug.

"I was tired, Bilbo kept me up all night yesterday." Kíli defended himself.

"Bilbo? Who's Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"Our roommate." Fíli replied.

"Why did he keep you up?" 

"Well," Kíli replied a bit dramatically as he looked away from Thorin and to his brother.

"Well what?" Thorin knew something was up, he only hoped it wasn't something horrible.

"He got dumped a week ago." The blonde started, "and he hasn't stopped crying about it. He's our best friend so we take nights comforting him, you know, talking and making jokes. Things like that." 

"Why is he crying over a girl?" Thorin asked confused. He never understood the point of crying over someone, unless they were family.

"It wasn't a girl Uncle," Kíli Shook his head. "It was this boy right. He's best friend actually. They grew up together and started dating when they were both 15. They almost had ten years together!" Kíli exclaimed. 

"Blimey, that's a lot." Thorin replied as they walked out of the airport and into the afternoon sun.

"It is. Poor Bilbo was destroyed. That's why..." Kíli said before stopping

"What is it now?" Thorin asked, passing a hand through his hair.

"We told him he could come stay with us for the summer break,"  Fíli replied, smacking his brother on the back of the head "You're usually the talkative one but yet you're making me do all the talking today." He tells the brunette, earning an eye roll from Kíli.

"You invited him over without informing me first?" Thorin asked, his blood beginning to boil as the sun hit him right in the face.

"It was sort of a last minute thing." Kíli said apologetically. Using his puppy dog eyes trademark on him.

"Stop that, you're a bit too old for that" Thorin said, putting a hand on his hip "Where is this Bilbo anyways?"He asked with a sigh.

Despite being told at the last minute, Thorin didn't want to seem like an asshole to his nephews so he decided to let it be.

"He's arriving tomorrow night." Kíli said excitedly, " He wanted to see his grandfather first before coming here." 

"Why doesn't he just stay there?" Thorin said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Fíli exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"He can't stay in the shire. His ex lives there uncle." Kíli answered with a huff. 

 

"Right, right" he replied as they walked towards his car "and Erebor was the perfect place for him to be away from his ex?"

 

"Yes" Fíli and Kíli said in unison

 

"Jesus Christ, you two can be too nice at time" Thorin sighted

 

"We got it from our mom" Fíli shrugged

 

"That is true" Thorin admitted

 

"Anyways, how old is this fellow? Is he on either of your grade?" Thorin asked, trying to know as much as possible about his future guest.

 

"Not really, he's two years older than me, and doing his masters" Fíli replied

 

"And how did you two meet him?" Thorin asked as they got to his car

 

"He didn't like his roommate so he was placed in our room, since it was big and a that" Kíli replied

 

"Yeah, it was weird at first cus he was older than us and almost done with college. But he turned out to be a really nice guy." Fíli smiled as they opened the trunk of the car to put their luggage in

 

"How come you guys never told me about him?" Thorin asked as he put the luggage in

 

"Eh, I don't know. Probably slipped our minds" Kíli shrugged

 

"Telling your uncle about your new best friend slipped your mind?" Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know why it bothered him, or maybe he knew.

 

His nephews had always been open with him and would tell him almost everything.

 

"We are sorry uncle. In our defense, we did tell you about our crushes, and that's intimate" Fíli replied

 

"You're right" Thorin chuckled  "apart from Bilbo, do you guys have any other friends?"

 

"Not a lot, I mean we do have people we hang out with once in a while but Bilbo is our solid best friend. We're planning on renting an apartment and moving all together once he's out of college" Kíli said as they closed the door of the trunk

 

"Shotgun!" Kíli yelled excitedly as he ran towards the passenger seat of the car

 

"Shit, screw you baby face!" Fíli said as he stuck his middle finger to his brother

 

"Shut up blondie" Kíli said, sticking out his tongue and opening the door.

 

"You two will never change" Thorin said with a smile. He had missed this, the excited screams and shrieks, the bad words and the bickering. The laughter and the smiles and all the other things his nephews provided.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive from the airport to Thorin's apartment was a long one and despite all the excitement Fíli and Kíli had, they ended up knocking out.

 

They were peaceful boys when they slept, but the real trouble began as soon as they woke up.

 

They were both a piece of work, even at the age of 19 and 20. But Thorin loved them anyways.

 

What he couldn't seem to love was the idea of a stranger staying over at his house for three whole months. There wasn't enough space in his apartment to accommodate another person and if Bilbo turned out to be as wild and energetic as his nephews, then that would really be a problem.

 

A light buzz caught his attention as he drove and he looked over at Kíli who was stirring in his sleep. The phone kept on buzzing and buzzing until it finally woke Kíli up.

 

"Shit" he grumbled before taking his phone from his pocket. He stared at the screen and then say up straight.

 

"Who is it?" Thorin asked

 

"Bilbo" he replied, with a yawn

 

"What does he want?" Thorin asked, a little bit too harsh, but Kíli didn't seem to be paying attention, he already had the phone to his ear.

 

"Hi Bilbo, what's up?" Kíli asked

 

"Wha? Oh sorry we're on our way home." Kíli said before taking a pause

 

"Fíli's phone is dead, and I was taking a nap"

 

"What? You are! What happened?" Kíli exclaimed as he accommodated himself on the seat

 

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. Of course it's not a problem!" Kíli was saying, as he ran a hand through his hair

 

"Yes we'll be there. At 8? Are you sure it's at 8?" Kíli said a little too loudly, making Fíli stir in his sleep.

 

Thorin tried his best to not pay attention to the conversation that his nephew was now having, but his curiosity was getting the best out of him and he was one step away from asking Kíli what was going on.

 

"Yeah yeah we'll be there. Just give us a call" he said before pausing again

 

"Yes, have a safe flight Mr. Boggins" Kíli grinned before breaking into into fits of laughter, finally waking his brother up.

 

"What was that about?" He asked Kíli after he had hinged up the phone

 

"Yeah, who was that?" Fíli asked as he rubbed his eyes

 

"Mr. Baggins is coming earlier!" Kíli said happily

 

"He is?" Fíli said with the same happiness

 

"Yes! Uncle, that's not a problem right?" Kíli said, turning to Thorin

 

"Are you seriously asking me that? You know damn well it is a problem, and if I was a horrible uncle I would have said no" Thorin said plainly, looking at the road ahead

 

"You're the best dad ever" Kíli said happily

 

"Yes you are, we're sorry we didn't tell you earlier" Fíli joined in, putting a hand on Thorin's shoulder

 

"You two would be the death of me" Thorin grumbled. deep inside, he felt his heart swell up with happiness. He liked it when he was called "dad" instead of uncle, it made him feel loved.

 

"Anyways, what's going on with Mr. Boggins?" He asked, while Kíli snickered

 

"What's so funny?" He asked confused

 

"His last name isn't Boggins, it's Baggins. It drives Bilbo crazy when we calm hkm that" Fíli laughed.

 

"Then why do you?" Thorin asked them

 

"It's hilarious. He gets all worked up and red in the face. He's like three inches shorter than us but he's a feisty one" Fíli answered

 

"Is he as rambunctious as you two?" Thorin asked

 

"Oh heavens no, he's actually the very opposite. He's all quiet and composed and loves to have his nose buried in the pages of books" Kíli answered

 

"How on earth is he friends with you two then?" Thorin asked surprised

 

"We have no clue ourselves!" Fíli replied “But we enjoy he’s personality a lot. He’s so relax and compoused”

 

"He must be a very odd person then" Thorib replied, earning a light smack on the arm by Fíli and an eye roll from Kíli.

 

"Like I asked before, what's going on with Mr. Boggins?"

 

"Baggins!" He corrected himself

 

"His flight to the shire got cancelled, and he took that as a sign to not go visit his grandfather. He had been trying to he a hold on us but your phone is dead and my phone was on vibrate the whole time." Kíli told them

 

"Anyways, he got his money back from the plane ticket and decided to buy a plane ticket to Erebor instead"

 

"When's he coming?" Fíli asked

 

"At 8" Kíli replied

 

"What time is it now?" Fíli asked

 

"It's four" his brother answered as he looked at the phone

 

"You know it takes two hours to get to the airport from the house" Thorin told his nephew

 

"Shit, I forgot About that" Kíli complained "Uncle!" He then said, starling him.

 

"What?" Thorin asked

 

"You could drop us off and go back to the airport! That'll give us enough time for us to do some cleaning up around the house!" He explained happily, earning an approving nod from his brother

 

"What! I am not making that drive again. That's a lot of hours Kíli. And what makes you think I didn't clean up the house?" He asked, even though he knew they were right.

 

"Everyone in Erebor knows you're the worst when it comes to being all clean and tidy" Fíli teased

 

"You're much to talk. You started cleaning your bedroom after I stopped buying ice cream" Thorin replied back

 

"True true, but at least I got it done!" Fíli snapped back

 

"Enough, you two. You sound like little children!" Kíli said, taking Thorin aback

 

"Children? Oh you wanna talk about acting like children?" Sweet Jesus he had missed this. He thought as he watched his nephews break into laughter

 

"Please uncle, just go and pick him up. I'm pretty sure there's nothing to eat at home so we can always prepare something" Kíli urged

 

Thorin sighed. He really didn't want to drive all the way back to the airport and pick up someone he didn't even know. But the way Kíli and Fíli were looking at him meant only one thing. They would whine and complain for weeks.

 

"You two are impossible" Thorin sighed, making Fíli and Kíli smiled

 

"Best dad in the world!" Kíli said triumphantly

 

"Yes he is!" Fíli agreed

 

"I feel like you two are just saying that to get me to do the dirty work" Thorin humph

 

"No! No we are not! We really mean it dad, we don't call you that cus we don't want to weird you out by it. But we love you, and you truly are the best" Kíli said, unfastening his seatbelt and moving to give Thorin an hug.

 

"Alright alright, get back to your seat before we get pulled over" Thorin chuckled

 

He knew his nephews loved him and he loved them back, no matter how wild and childish they were. But he was really dreading the idea of picking Bilbo up.

 

"You two better tidy up the place and have something delicious on the table by the time I'm back" Thorin grumbled.

 

"Yes sir!" Fíli and Kíli said at the same time.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was still high above the sky, despite it being almost 8 pm. Traffic was deadly but he was twenty minutes away from the airport, which he found really surprising.

 

Kíli had given him his cellphone, so that he could communicate with Bilbo.

 

He almost at the airport when the phone began to ring.

 

"Fuck" he said, trying to ignore the ringing.

 

It was probably Kíli or Fíli. Bilbo couldn't possible have been calling since his plane wasn't due to land for another ten minutes.

 

He tried to ignore the ringing of the phone and after parking at the airport parking lot he decided to take it out.

 

When he looked through the miss calls he saw they were all from the Bilbo fellow and cursed again.

 

He walked as fast as he could to terminal in which Bilbo would most likely be. He dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

 

"Where are you! I've been calling you like a crazy person. My plane landed earlier than it was supposed to and I'm here waiting" an exasperate voice said, catching Thorin of guard

 

"Ah, sorry about that, there was traffic" Thorin said as he walked towards the entrance once again.

 

"Ah, pardon, who is this?" Bilbo asked surprised

 

"I'm Fíli & Kíli's uncle, they decided to stay home and prepare something for you to eat" Thorin replied .

 

"Ah! You're Thorin, they wouldn't shut up about you!" Bilbo said happily through the phone, making Thorin smiled

 

"I'm sorry for agreeing to stay at your house for the break without no one truly informing you. But Kíli and Fíli kept insisting and I just couldn't say no" Bilbo went on saying

 

"It's fine" Thorin said, not really in the mood to engage in a conversation with Bilbo. But Bilbo had a different idea

 

"I know it's not. I wouldn't be fine if a complete strange suddenly decided to stay at my house, even if they were my nephews friend" he replied

 

"It's alright, next time just warn me" Thorin said as he walked towards the entrance

 

"I'll certainly will!" Bilbo said

 

There was an awkward pause before Thorin answered again

 

"I just entered the airport by the way, just tell me where you're at and I'll be there in a moment"

 

"Okay, great. I'm all the way at the back, towards the exit of the terminal. Just walk this way. Fíli and Kíli already showed me many pictures of you" he giggled

 

The sound made Thorin feel surprisingly warm on the inside. A nice warm and comfy feeling. He shook his head and decided to ignore it. Focusing on the fact that this stranger knew more about Thorin than what he expected.

 

"I take by the giggles that they showed you embarrassing picture of Me" Thorin asked as he walked towards Bilbo. He didn't know why he was still talking to the guy, but he simply couldn't hang up on him.

 

"Oh yes, yes they did. But it's okay though, we all have embarrassing pictures" Bilbo giggled again

 

"I'm still going to kill them for showing a complete stranger my pictures" Thorin sighed

 

"Aw don't do that, they didn't mean to. They were just there and I asked them if they could show me. Once you get them going with something, they don't usually stop until they're satisfied" Bilbo said, sounding a little bit nervous

 

"I understand, I'll just get back at them for that. Ah, anyway I can't see you" Thorin said as he looked around

 

"You're already by the exit?" He asked

 

"I am"

 

"Oh! There you are. I see you. Woah, you're taller than what I expected" he said happily.

 

Thorin looked again, to see whether he spotted the talkative man. He didn't, but a tap on his back told him that Bilbo was there.

 

"Hello Mr. Oakenshield, I'm Bilbo Baggins" Bilbo said with a smile as Thorin turned to face him

 

Out of all the things that could of happened, being completely speechless  and having his heart racing uncontrollably in his chest, was not one of the things Thorin was expecting to happen.

  



	2. Chapter 2

_**~THORIN~** _

 

Bilbo was quite the chatterbox and Thorin could see why this 'quiet and composed' guy, would befriend his two boisterous nephews.

 

The lad would not stop talking, and surprisingly, Thorin didn't mind at all. He didn't want the sandy haired boy to stop his chatter. He liked the way his voice sounded and each topic Bilbo spoke about was never boring nor awkward. He even found himself smiling and chuckling at some of the things the younger man was saying.  

 

They were now 30 minutes away from Thorin's house and Bilbo was now trying to tell him about his ex boyfriend, whose name was still a mystery. Everytime he tried to say the name, he would just choke on it and shake his head. Thorin didn't want for him to talk about something that was obviously hurting him, especially since they didn't quite know each other that well, but Bilbo kept insisting that it was fine, and that he needed to get it out of his chest.

 

"It's healthy you know" He was saying now "My mother always told me to say what was on my mind and to always say what I felt. Never keep things bottled up Bilbo, it would only make you sick" He said in a high pitch tone, trying to mimic hi mother

 

"I'm usually the opposite" Thorin found himself saying

 

"That's weird, I thought you were just like Fíli and Kíli" Bilbo smiled

 

"Not at all, they take after their mother. They drive me crazy to be honest, I’m surprised you're friends with them" Thorin  chuckled

 

"It was weird at first" Bilbo laughed "They were so bubbly and friendly and I must admit, it scared me a bit. I'm not used to people being that open" Bilbo explain

 

"Yeah, they're a piece of work" Thorin nodded

 

"Yes they are" Bilbo said, looking out the window "Anyways, back to what I was saying" He replied "I never really thought it was all going to end, you know? Like, up to now I still find it hard to believe that he's not mine anymore" Bilbo shrugged

 

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be" Thorin replied, not really sure of what else to say

 

"Maybe, but I know that's not true. Him and I just...clicked!" Bilbo exclaimed, jumping in his seat a little

 

"Sometimes we think that, but we end up being far from right" Thorin replied, looking straight ahead, wishing that Bilbo would just drop the subject

 

"Oh?" Bilbo said, his interest seeming to perk up "You sound like you've been through this before"

 

A light blush crept up Thorin's cheek and he cleared his throat. "No" he croaked out.

 

"Oh come on, I'm being completely open with you!" Bilbo complained as he turned around in his seat to face Thorin

 

"And that makes you think I'm going to tell you about myself?" Thorin replied, a little bit too harsh

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just assumed that since we were talking, you might want to get something out of your chest as well" Bilbo mumbled

 

"It's okay, I just, I'm not that comfortable talking about myself, especially with someone I hardly know" Thorin told him with an apologetic smile

 

"I understand. It's a bad habit I picked up from my mom. I may not be like Fíli and Kíli but I am really talkative when I get comfortable" Bilbo smiled

 

"I can tell" Thorin replied

 

"Anyways," Bilbo awkwardly said "How far are we away from your home?"

 

"Ah, only fifteen minutes away" Thorin said.

 

"This seems like a nice neighborhood" Bilbo said as he looked out the window

 

"Yeah, it's the best in all of Erebor" Thorin said with a bit of pride.

 

The remaining of the drive was driven in silence and to Thorin's great surprise, it was slightly annoying him. Due to his inability to be a social butterfly, Thorin decided to shrug off the feeling and continued on driving in silence.

 

 

* * *

 

"Surprise!" Kíli and Fíli yelled  as Thorin opened the door of his house, making Thorin jump a little

 

"What's with all the screaming?" Thorin asked his smiling nephews

 

"A surprise of course!" Kíli said as he stepped away from the door, allowing Thorin and Bilbo to enter the house

 

"Look how spotless we made this place" Fíli replied as Thorin stepped in

 

Thorin looked around his house, noticing how cleaner it actually looked.

 

"Thank you" He said, looking at his nephews who were now hugging Bilbo

 

“Bilbo Baggins!” Fíli exclaimed as he hugged his friend

 

"How was the car ride? Did uncle make you uncomfortable?" Kíli was asking Bilbo while Fíli took care of his suitcase

 

"Not really, he turned out to be a great listener" Bilbo smiled

 

"Really? He usually complains when people talk a lot" Fíli said, making Thorin groan

 

"Stop making me seem like an ogre to your friend" Thorin replied, passing a hand through his hair

 

"Never!" Fíli and Kíli said in unison, making Bilbo laugh

 

"Don't worry, you're far too cute to be an ogre" Bilbo said, walking over to Thorin and patting him on the arm

 

His words made Thorin feel all warm inside in the most pleasant way.

 

"Don't lie to him Bilbo" Kíli joked

 

"Yeah, don't boost his ego up" Fíli commented

 

"I'm just being honest!" Bilbo said, holding his hands up in defense

 

"Did you only bring this one suitcase?" Fíli asked

 

"Well yeah, it's a pretty big suitcase" Bilbo replied

 

“That’s true” Kíli answered “Anyways, let’s go Bilbo, your new room awaits you!”

 

“He means our room”  Fíli said as the three of them left the room.

 

Thorin stood in the middle of his hallway for a moment, wondering why on earth he had felt all warm and fuzzy when Bilbo had called him cute. When a reason didn't come to mind, he simply shook his head, ridding himself of the thought and made his way to his bedroom.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really surprised at the amount of Kudos/subscriptions/bookmarks/comments and hits i've gotten! I'm so happy you guys like this story and I hope you guys like this chapter as well, even though is short. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback on this story and tell me what you all think so far !


	3. Chapter 3

_**~BILBO~** _

 

Staying up past 3 am in the morning was something Bilbo Baggins was already accustom on doing. So when his two best friends had asked him to "break night" with them, he simply nodded his head and smile, despite being awfully tired.

 

The three of them decided to sit cross legged on the floor of Fíli and Kíli's room, with an ice cream container in the middle of the three of them. They had been talking about everything and anything, not really focusing on a topic, the same way they had done when they were back at the dorms. But as the time passed, Kíli and Fíli began asking deeper questions. Questions about Bilbo's well being and how he was dealing with his recent breakup.

 

Unlike the many other nights, this time the brothers were a little bit hesitant to ask Bilbo about his ex and kept beating around the bush.

 

"So, hows...your heart doing?" Fíli awkwardly asked, placing his spoon back into the ice cream container

 

"My heart is fine" Bilbo said, trying not to laugh at the question

 

"Is it?" Kíli asked, concern evident in his voice

 

"It still stings, especially during the nights. But I'll get through it, I know I will" Bilbo replied, trying his hardest to believe in his own words

 

"I know you will Bilbo, you deserve better than that two braided oaf!" Kíli replied,

 

Bilbo laughed at the way Kíli described his ex. "He's not an oaf! and I am very fond of his two dorky braids"

 

"You shouldn't be! He doesn't deserve you Bilbo" Fíli said, folding his arms over his chest

 

"I know, I know" He sighed. He knew Bofur didn't deserve him, he knew that he should not be thinking about his first and only love, but it was hard and heart breaking and Bilbo simply didn't have it in him to let go.

 

"Do you know or are you just saying that so that we won't nag you about it?" Kíli asked, taking another scoop of ice cream

 

"I know that, trust me I know. But it's so hard" Bilbo sighed

 

"I know it is Bilbo, but someone better will come along and sweep you right off your feet!" Fíli grinned

 

 

Bilbo shook his head. He couldn't picture himself in the arms of anyone else but his Bofur. He knew they were meant for each other and deep down he wished he would come back to him. He didn't voice this to his two friends though, he knew Fíli and Kíli would just shake their heads at him and tell him to stop dreaming about the impossible.

 

"No one would ever replace him" Bilbo whispered

 

"Bilbo Baggins! Bofur is a dirty, cheating bastard and you need to stop making him sound like prince charming! I know he was your first everything and that apart from lovers you two were also best friends, but that does not change the fact that he cheated on you with a girl! He didn't even apologize to you Bilbo, he just said it wasn't working out and that you should see other people. So why on earth are you so strung up on him, why do you keep on defending him and wishing for him to come back to you!" Kíli yelled.

His brunette friend was red in the face and had thrown his empty spoon on the floor besides him. There was an angry look on his face, one that Bilbo had never seen before and truthfully, it scared Bilbo.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell" Kíli quickly said, his expression changing

 

"It's okay" Bilbo replied. He knew his friend was right and that he was only looking out for him. But his stupid heart would not listen to anything.

 

"We just want to see you happy again Bilbo. You haven't smiled as brightly as you used to, you don't sing in the showers anymore and you don't even eat as much as you do! You try to act as though everything is fine, but we can see right through you" Fíli said, matter of factly

 

"It's difficult, I keep trying to move on but it just...I'm so used to him, It feels so unreal to me that he, that he... that he left me" Bilbo said, trying to prevent his tears from coming out

 

"Come here you" Fíli said, crawling towards Bilbo and engulfing him in a hug. "You'll be fine, we promise" The younger boy said, nuzzling his hair

 

Bilbo felt the hot tears fall out of his eyes and he began crying soon after. He held on to Fíli, who soothingly patted his back and kept assuring him that everything was going to be fine. Kíli joined the hug soon after, reminding Bilbo of how awesome a person he was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was already 7 am and Bilbo was still wide awake. Fíli and Kíli had gone to sleep a few hours before and now were soundly sleeping on the floor. They looked extremely peaceful when they slept, and Bilbo found himself smiling as he looked at his two best friends. He was really lucky to have them and he was grateful for them as well.

 

With a sigh, he decided to get up from the floor and go take a shower. Hoping that maybe after a good warm shower, sleep would find him. He scrambled off the floor, stretched and made his way towards his bed.

 

Thorin's house didn't have an extra room for guest, so Bilbo had to stay in Kíli and Fíli's room. It didn't bother him since he was already used to sleeping in the same room as them and their room was pretty big as well.

 

He opened his luggage and took out what he needed before proceeding to exit the room. He was frustrated from the lack of sleep and not paying attention to where he was going.

 

His body collided with something firm and hard, and for half a second Bilbo thought he had ran into the wall. But when he raised his eyes, he realized he was wrong. He had bumped into Thorin who was wearing only a towel around his waist. Bilbo could feel the heat that radiated from Thorin's body and his cheeks began to redden.

 

"S-sorry" Bilbo stammered, stepping back

 

"It's okay" Thorin said after clearing his throat. He as well, took a step back and held the towel around his waist a bit tighter

 

Bilbo's thoughts were all over the place. For the first time in his life, he found himself speechless and not even a simple good morning would come out of his mouth.

 

"Ah, if you excuse me then" Thorin said awkwardly, moving away from Bilbo

 

"Y-yeah sure" He said, trying to get a grip on himself. He had no idea why his heart was beating as fast as it was, or why his face kept on getting redder by  the second.

 

"Ah, Bilbo" Thorin's voice said, making Bilbo jump

 

"Y-yes?" he stammered as he turned towards Thorin

 

"Be careful in the showers, I washed my hair and the shampoo made the bathtub a bit slippery" Said the older man

 

Bilbo nodded and looked at Thorin's hair. The water from his hair was dripping down Thorin's chest and the hair was already beginning to curl. Bilbo got a sudden need to reach up and touch the man's long hair. Luckily, he shook his head and murmured a 'okay' before heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Bilbo whispered to himself as he closed the door of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with all the amounts of kudos and subscriptions/bookmarks i've gotten! Thank you all so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the way this chapter came out and no matter how much i tried to change it up and use a different scenario, it just wouldn't work out for me so I just left it like this. I hope you guys like it though! And sorry for it being short.

_**~BILBO~** _

 

Bilbo sighed. He knew sleep would not come, not even after the warm and relaxing shower he had just had.

 

It was beginning to irritate him, especially since he was usually very good at falling asleep, but at the moment, it wasn't really the case. He was restless and anxious and his eyes weren't feeling heavy. After some grumbling and turning around in the unfamiliar bed, he decided to get up once again. Fíli and Kíli were still fast asleep, curled next to each other on the floor.

 

Bilbo envied them. They looked so peaceful and happy while he was so miserable and tired. He blamed the ice cream for his predicament, but deep down he knew what the main cause of his restlessness was.

 

He sighed again, and ran both hands through his hair. He grabbed his bathrobe out of his suitcase and placed it over his body. He didn't feel comfortable walking around a strange house in just his Pj's.

 

He left the bedroom as quiet as possible, trying his best to not wake the brothers. After exiting the room, he made his way towards the kitchen.

 

He was in the mood for some tea, something nerve-calming like chamomile.

 

He hoped that Thorin kept some in his kitchen.

 

His thoughts suddenly went to Bofur and the afternoons they had spent together in each others arms. Bofur was very fond of Chamomile tea, and the drink became something very special to them.

 

"Maybe I should stick to water instead" he mumbled as he entered the kitchen, unaware of the eye that were staring him down.

 

"Pardon?" Thorin's deep voice said, bringing him to reality

 

"Oh, Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed as he looked up at the man. He was seating on a stool on the kitchen isle, with a mug on his hand.

 

Bilbo's thought immediately went to their previous encounter he had with Thorin and he found himself blushing.

 

"Did I startle you Mr. Baggins?" he asked, setting the mug down

 

"W-well I wasn't expecting to see you here" Bilbo admitted shyly, taking a step forward

 

"Well, this is my house after all" Thorin replied, a small smile plastered on his lips

 

Bilbo stopped dead in his track as his heart seemed to have skipped multiple beats. What the fuck. He wondered as he stared at Thorin.

 

"Ah, I didn't mean it in a bad way Mr. Baggins, please, come have coffee with me if you please" Thorin with an apologetic smile, as he gestured Bilbo to seat down

 

"Ah, it's fine, it's okay. I didn't take that as you being a dick. I used the wrong words so I should be the one apologizing" He babbled, his brain was for once a jumbled mess and he couldn't think of anything else to say

 

Thorin just looked at him and smiled, making Bilbo feel weak in the knee.

 

Seriously, what is wrong with me?  He questioned as he walked towards Thorin. It's probably his pretty face. He concluded as he sat besides the man. Honestly, Bilbo would be lying if he said Thorin wasn't attractive. He looked like a goddamn sex god! With that ivory hair that reached his shoulders and those crystal blue eyes.

 

"Mr. Baggins?" Thorin's voice said, bringing him back to reality. He realized he had been asked a question and Thorin was now waiting for an answer.

 

"Pardon, can you repeat that again?" Bilbo said, his face growing hot once again

 

"I asked how you take your coffee" he smiled politely

 

"ah, well. I actually prefer tea" Bilbo replied "And please, stop calling me Mr. Baggins, you're making me feel old" Thorin laughed at that. A heartwarming laugh that made Bilbo's heart beat faster than usual. Shit.

 

"It wasn't my intention, I apologize" Thorin said as he got up from where he sat

 

"I-it's fine" Bilbo said, looking down at his hands. He needed to calm the fuck down.

 

"What type of tea do you like Mr-- Bilbo" Thorin corrected himself as he opened one of the cabinets

 

"I like chamomile" he answered as he sat up straight, taking a deep breath in and shaking his head

 

"You're in luck, I happen to enjoy chamomile tea as well" He replied, turning back to Bilbo

 

"It's my favorite" Bilbo smiled

 

Thorin didn't reply. He simply stared at Bilbo with a lopsided grin on his face.

 

"What?" Bilbo blurted out,

 

Thorin cleared his throat and turned around. "Ah, nothing" He replied

 

Bilbo didn't ask him any more questions. Instead he watched in silence as Thorin worked around the kitchen. He had a really nice body, nice and firm in all the right places.

 

Bilbo Baggins, get a grip on yourself!  He mentally chastised himself. He was practically drooling over the man.

 

"Here you go Bilbo" Thorin said, startling Bilbo.

 

"That was fast" Bilbo replied, looking at the mug in front of him. It was a dark blue color with the words TARDIS written in white. "A fan of Doctor who?" Bilbi asked, arching an eyebrow

 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the show" Thorin replied as he took a seat besides Bilbo

 

"It belonged to Dís" He replied, a sad smile attached to his face

 

"An ex girlfriend?" Bilbo blurted out, immediately regretting his words as he saw Thorin's already sad smile turn into a frown

 

"My sister" He replied, his voice breaking a little "She, uh, she used to love it" He said, looking away

 

Bilbo could tell something was wrong, and even though he was dying to find out more, he decided to just drop it.

 

"You look like you want to ask me about her" Thorin said as Bilbo sipped his tea

 

"I-I, well, yes." Bilbo admitted, scratching the back of his head "Sorry"

 

"It's fine. I usually don't talk about her. I thought you'd know about her, since you're friends with Fíli and Kíli" Thorin replied

 

"Was she their mother? I don't know a lot about their personal lives to be honest, they never Discuss it and I completely respect that. The only thing they've told me is that they grew up with you. I thought she had just left them or something" Bilbo shrugged

 

"No, she would never. They were her world. She, um, she died when they were in elementary school. Fíli was ten while Kíli was just 5. Dís used to live a couple of blocks away so they would spend most of their time here." He told him as tears welled up in his eyes. Bilbo suddenly felt the need to reach out and caressed his face, and he was just about to do that when Fíli and Kíli walked into the room.

 

"Well here you are!" Kíli exclaimed, throwing an arm around Bilbo

 

"We thought you went off to find Bofur" Fíli joked, earning an eye roll from Bilbo

 

"Now why would I do that?" He asked them with a stern look

 

"Because you still want to tap that" Kíli winked, making Bilbo almost spit out his tea

 

"I'm going to go now" Thorin said before clearing his throat and getting up

 

"Aw uncle, don't go! Stay and have breakfast with us" Kíli beamed at him

 

"And who's making breakfast?" Thorin asked him

 

"We are!" Fíli and Kíli said in unison

 

"Oh no you are not!" Bilbo replied "The last time you two tried to make something you two almost burned our dorm down!"

 

"It was a complete accident!" Kíli defended himself

 

"No it wasn't! You forgot to put the oil on the pan before frying the eggs!" He said, pointing his finger at Fíli

 

"You did what! Have I taught you two nothing?" Thorin asked

 

"No, you haven't" Kíli laughed

 

"You're a horrible cook Uncle" Fíli replied

 

"Aha, so you're the one to blame" Bilbo said jokingly, giving Thorin a pointed look

 

"I, well, It's hard teaching anything to these two" Thorin grumbled, looking away from Bilbo's gaze

 

"I know right! I don't know how their professors manage to teach them anything" Bilbo laughed

 

"Hey! stop talking crap about us!" Fíli exclaimed, putting both hands on his hips

 

"Stop being such a baby Fíli. Anyways, how about I make some breakfast" Bilbo told them, before gulping down his tea. He was getting hungry and he was suddenly craving bacon.

 

"No, you'll do no such thing" Thorin said as he got up "you're our guest, we should be the ones making you breakfast"

 

"Nonsense! You don't even know how to cook" Bilbo swatted playfully at Thorin's arm

 

"Yes uncle, Bilbo is right" Kíli replied with a smile

 

"Now you three seat down and let me cook the food" Bilbo told the them as he scrambled off his seat.

 

"At least let me help" Thorin told him

 

Bilbo thought about it for a moment. An extra hand would really be appreciated, especially since he didn't quite know his way around the kitchen. But the thought of making breakfast with Thorin made his stomach flutter and his cheeks turn pink.

 

"No" Bilbo simply said, "Let me serve you today" He found himself saying.

 

"Yes uncle, let Mr. Boggins serve you" Kíli said with a goofy smile as he sat besides his uncle

 

"Just for that, you're going to be helping me" Bilbo told Kíli and Fíli laughed

 

"You too!" Bilbo said pointing at Fíli, making his smile drop

 

"But we can't cook!" Fíli whined

 

"Doesn't mean you can't tell me where the things are" Bilbo replied

 

"Fine" Kíli sighed

 

"We are at your service Mr. Boggins" Fíli smiled, earning an eye roll from Bilbo.

 

For once since the whole breakup had occurred, Bilbo felt genuinely happy and at peace and he smiled, a smile that he thought was long lost.

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! 
> 
> I've been extremely busy and I am sorry to inform that i'll be even more busy now once classes start back up. It'll take me probably longer for me to update :/ but do not worry, I will finish this awesome story!! Again, thanks for all the wonderful support, you guys are great~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not very proud of this chapter, but no matter how many times i tried to re write it, it just didn't fit into my plans so I decided to leave it like this. I hope you guys enjoy it though, and remember to leave any comments you guys have !!!
> 
> HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY UWU 
> 
> Also, im so sorry for the late update, i'm hella busy with school work but ill try and make more time for this !! Love you all <3

Thorin wasn’t used to eating breakfast. Matter of fact, he hadn’t had a home made breakfast ever since Fili and Kili moved out two years ago. His daily routine consisted of waking up at 6, getting a quick shower, dressing, then running off to his work. 

 

He was the owner of Durin’s mining corporation, a small family business that was now his. He didn’t have the time to make breakfast for himself since he had to be there at exactly 7 to open up the doors, and stopping at the local cafe was always out of the question for him. 

 

He was amazed and quite happy as he watched Bilbo happily hum to himself as he made breakfast. Kili and Fili had fled the kitchen under the excuse that they both needed to shower, leaving the two of them alone once more. Thorin couldn't contain the warm feeling that was spreading all over his body or the smile that had appeared on his lips as he watch the smaller man. 

 

Bilbo looked so at home in his kitchen, and the image was very pleasing to his eyes. Bilbo was completely lost in his own world, opening cupboards and closing them again when he didn't find what he was looking for. 

He didn’t know what it was, but there was something about Bilbo that was very captivating and Thorin wanted to learn more about him, be with him more, get to know every little thing that was important to Bilbo. He knew very well that he shouldn’t be thinking about him like that, especially since the man had just came out of a long term relationship with a man he claimed was his soulmate, but he could't help himself.

Bilbo's smile was attached to his mind and no matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of it. 

 

 _Maybe I just need to have sex._ Thorin thought to himself, as he stared at Bilbo's behind 

The last time he'd been with someone was over four years ago and once that ended, Thorin decided not to date ever again, shutting the door to love and to sex as well. But after meeting Bilbo, he couldn't help but think how great it would feel to go back on business. 

 

 _I'm going insane._ Thorin was screaming internally. He'd only just met Bilbo. The only thing he knew about the man was that he was best friends with his nephews and had been in a relationship with a man that had cheated on him. 

 

He was amazed at how much he was smitten by the shorter man after just a day of meeting him. 

 

 _Love at first sight._ His inner voice said, making Thorin shudder. 

 

"Thorin" Bilbo's voice broke through Thorin's thought and he looked directly into Bilbo's eyes.

 

"Ah, pardon" He said, sitting up straight and running a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the light blush that was beginning to appear on his face

 

"Um, I asked if you could help me set things up" Bilbo stammered

 

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry my mind was somewhere else" Thorin said, getting up from his seat

 

"It's alright, I do that a lot" Bilbo told him as he turned off the stove

 

It smelled heavenly in the kitchen, making him hungrier than what he already was. He walked over to Bilbo's side, brushing is arm slightly with his own. He could feel his face grow hot, and quickly moved away from Bilbo to get some plates.

 

"I hope you are fond of bacon and eggs" Bilbo smiled at him as Thorin handed him some plates

 

"Of course I am. Although, I haven't had bacon and eggs in such a long time" Thorin told him as he watched Bilbo

 

"What, are you serious?" Bilbo asked with a shock expression on his face

 

"I'm sadly right" Thorin chuckled "I don't have the time to make myself some breakfast"

 

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Followed by second breakfast" Bilbo said, placing some eggs on one of the plates

 

"Second breakfast?" Thorin asked confused "What on earth is that?"

 

"Break fast at 9 of course!" Bilbo replied, as if it was that obvious

 

"I've never heard of that before" Thorin laughed while Bilbo passed him a plate 

 

"Don't laugh and put that on the table" Bilbo snapped, placing a hand on his hip

 

Thorin couldn't help but smile at Bilbo. He was such an adorable little thing.  _Shit._

_"_ So what is second breakfast?" Thorin asked, trying to get rid of the feeling that was threatening to overwhelm him

 

"It's very self explanatory really, you just eat breakfast again at 9." Bilbo shrugged his shoulder

 

"Why would you eat two breakfast though?" Thorin asked him as he handed Bilbo another plate

 

"Why wouldn't you?" Bilbo asked, arching a bushy eyebrow

 

"I barely have time for one, how on earth do you manage to make time for two?" 

 

"I'm an early riser. Usually get up at 6. So, I drink tea and have a biscuit with jam or butter. Then at 8:30 I begin preparing something heavier to eat." He replied

 

"You're very interesting Mr.Baggins" Thorin found himself saying out loud. He noticed the blush that began to rise on Bilbo's face and he felt as if his heart was going to combust in his chest. 

 

He cleared his throat, took Bilbo's plate and placed it on the table like he had done before. 

 

"Thank you" Bilbo said a bit low, "I hope you meant that in a nice way"

 

"Why wouldn't I" Thorin replied, his voice mimicking Bilbo's. 

 

 _God damn it. How can someone be so cute?_  Thorin wondered as he watched Bilbo pile up food in the two remaining plates. 

 

"I dunno, not many people say I'm interesting. They usually think I'm boring or weird... in a bad way" His voice was barely audible yet Thorin managed to hear every word he said.

 

He suddenly felt a strong urge to hug him, to wrap his arms around the man's small waist and nuzzle his head against his hair. He wanted nothing more than to tell Bilbo how amazingly weird he was and how he had managed to turn him into a complete fool in just a single day. But he didn't. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare Bilbo away. 

He took a deep breath, walked over to Bilbo and took the two other plates from his shaky hands.

 

"Let me help" Thorin said

 

"It's okay, I can manage" Bilbo said 

 

There were close, closer than they've ever been and Thorin didn't know what to do or say. They sort of just stood there for a while, eyes locked on each other. A small smile appeared on Bilbo's face and Thorin suddenly relaxed. 

 

He smiled back, mentally slapped himself for acting like such an idiot and then took the plates from Bilbo's hands.

 

"You've done too much Mr. Baggings, let me finish helping you since my two good for nothing nephews have deserted us" Thorin said as he walked towards the table. Once his back was towards Bilbo, he let out the breath he was holding. 

 

"Excuse me, but are you talking shit about us?" Kili's voice said as he entered the kitchen, hands tightly crossed over his chest

 

"I think they were!" Fili said, placing a hand over his heart "Your words wound us, uncle" 

 

"Oh shut up and come have some breakfast" Thorin said, ignoring his melodramatic nephews and sitting down on the table

 

"You know you love us" Kili said as he sat down next to Thorin

 

"Sadly, I do" Thorin sighed 

 

"You say that as if its a bad thing" Fili replied, walking over to the fridge and getting some orange juice out

 

"Let me help you with that" Bilbo said

 

"So, was it love at first sight?" Thorin almost dropped his fork

 

"What?" He snapped at Kili, who was looking at him with a smirk on his face

 

"Don't act dumb with me uncle, we've seen the way you look at him" Kili whispered

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Thorin replied, his throat suddenly feeling very dry "Fili, hurry up with the juice"

 

"You're a hopeless case" Kili laughed as Bilbo and Fili sat down on the table

 

"What's so funny?" Bilbo asked

 

"Nothing" Thorin murmured, stuffing his mouth with eggs and bacon

 

"I think Uncle's got a crush" Kili giggled, making Thorin choke on his food

 

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Bilbo asked, as Thorin drank some juice and tried to breath deeply

 

"Never better" He said after his coughing fit had stopped 

 

 _This is going to be a very long summer._ Thorin thought .

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Bilbo~** _

So far, Bilbo's day only seemed to get better. The grouchiness and annoyence he felt in the morning due to the lack of sleep seemed to have evaporated. He felt content and elated as he sat down next to Fili on the living room couch. They had just finished eating breakfast and the blonde had suggested they all watched a movie. Kili at the moment was trying to persuade a very grumpy Thorin to seat down with them for the day, but the man kept on refusing, saying that he didn't want to intrude.

 

"Nonses" Bilbo found himself saying as he patted the empty spot besides him "This is your house after all"

 

"Yes uncle, it is" Kili smirked

 

Bilbo was confused as to why his friend had such an expression on his face but decided to shrug it off. He was feeling quite happy at the moment and he didn't want anything to throw him off. 

 

"Don't you have a day off uncle?" Fili asked as he sat cross legged on the couch

 

"Yes you do" Kili said, dragging his uncle into the living room

 

Bilbo giggled as he watched Thorin finally give in to Kili's torment and sat down on the arm chair next to the couch. He felt a tad sad that the man didn't sit beside him. 

 

"So what are we watching?" Kili happily asked, making Bilbo schooch over so that he could seat in the middle.

 

"I have a couple of action films" Fili suggested

 

"You know how I feel about action films" Bilbo said, crossing his arms agaisnt his chest,

 

He hated them. He hated the blood and the violence and all the chaos that always errupted in those action films. He was more of a fantasy, romantic-comedy type of guy.

 

"Bilbo you suck" Kili whined, sticking his tongue out

 

"Pardon me for being disgusted by blood!" Bilbo made a face

 

"I think I have the first Harry Potter film somewhere" Fili said as he got up from the couch "Let me go find it"

 

Bilbo clapped exietedly, feeling like a teenager again.

 

"I'll come help" Kili said, a devious smirk plastered on his face

 

Bilbo was dying to know what was going on in his best friend's mind. The looks he kept getting from him were starting to make him uncomfortable. 

 

 _I'll worry about him later._ He thought and then placed his attention on the fact that he was all alone in a room with Thorin again. He felt his cheeks heat up and when he looked at him, he found that Thorin's eyes were already on him. 

 

He let out a small gasp, hoping that Thorin hadn't hear it. His heart was suddendly thumping loudy agaisnt his chest and he was finding it difficult to breath. 

 

"Ah, I'm sorry" Thorin said looking away from him

 

"Um, It's okay" Bilbo said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He had no idea why Thorin was affecting him this way and he wanted that to stop. He sat up straight, cleared his throat a little bit and took a deep breath.

 

"So, you're not working today?" 

 

"Ah, no. I took the week off" He mumbled. His face was turned towards the entrance of the living room as if dying to bolt of of the room.

 

"Okay" Bilbo said, feeling uncomfortable. The tension in the room went from bad to worse and he so desperatly wanted for things to be the same way they were during breakfast.

 

"I don't know what's taking them so long" Thorin said, getting up from his seat

 

"His room is a mess, it might take them a while to find it" Bilbo said, leaping to his feet as well. He didn't want Thorin to leave.

 

"That may be" Thorin chuckled "I'm sorry Mister Baggings, I have things to do"

 

Thorin excited the room without glazing back, leaving Bilbo confused and uncomfortable. 

 

Does he not like me? He thought to himself, seating back down. No, that's not the case, we were fine this morning. 

 

"Bilbo, why did you let uncle leave

 

Kili's voice broke through his thoughts. 

 

"Ah, well he said he had something to do" Bilbo explained, looking from Fili to Kili

 

"He's such a liar" Kili said, flopping down on the couch 

 

"What took you two so long?" Bilbo asked them, trying to change the topic

 

"Ah, um, couldn't find the movie" Fili said scratching his neck, there was a light blush on his cheeks and his gaze was fixed on the floor

 

"Your room is messier than your life" Bilbo chuckled 

 

"You've got that right" Fili said seating besides Bilbo

 

"Bilbo, can you go get our uncle?" Kili said as he got comfortable on the couch

 

"Me, why me?" Bilbo asked

 

"Cus I don't want to get up" Kili shurgged "Please Boggins, go get him" Kili pleaded with puppy eyes

 

"I don't want to" Bilbo said truthfully. He suddenly felt very intimidated by Thorin and the last thing he wanted was to be alone with him.

 

"Please Bilbo" Kili pleaded, snuggling up to Bilbo's side

 

"How old are you" Bilbo asked increduously, eying his friend as if he had grown another head

 

"He's a big 12 year old Bilbo, I thought you knew this already" Fili chuckled

 

"Sometimes I forget" Bilbo replied rolling his eyes

 

"Please Bilboo" Kili pouted 

 

"Why can't Fili go? Or why not just leave the man alone?" Bilbo asked, he truly ddin't want to deal with Thorin

 

"Because he won't listen to us" Kili replied

 

"And what makes you think he'll listen to me?"

 

"Cus he likes you Bilbo" Kili said as he released his arm

 

Bilbo's face grew warm and he felt his heart leap inside his chest. 

 

"Nonsese, I don't think he likes me at all" Bilbo said, trying to ignore the beating of his heart

 

"What are you talking about Bilbo, we saw the way uncle was treating you this morning" Fili replied

 

"He was just being polite." Bilbo said, fidgeting with his fingers

 

"You're being stubborn" Kili retroteed 

 

"stubborn? Me? No Kili, I'm just stating facts" Bilbo said as he leaned back 

 

"Bilbo" Kili whined as he shook him, annoyingly dragging the o's in his name

 

"What Kili?" Bilbo asked, feeling a tad exasperated 

 

"Please go get our uncle" 

 

"Oh my god, Fili can you please control your brother" Bilbo said as he got up from the couch

 

"There's no controlling this little beast Bilbo" Fili laughed and ruffled his brother's hair

 

"You two are hopeless" Bilbo sighed

 

"And you're the best Bilbo. Now go, before uncle leaves" Kili smiled

 

"He might be busy" Bilbo said

 

"No he isn't. He's in his room." Kili replied "Now go, I want to watch this movie" 

 

Bilbo sighed before reluctantly walking out of the room. He knew he was going to regret giving in to Kili's whines, but there was nothing he could do about it. He took his sweet time going up the stairs, trying to control the beating of his heart. He had no idea why he was acting like such a fool. Thorin was pretty nice and they had had a pretty nice time during breakfast. 

 

So why was Thorin acting so weird when they were alone?

 

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. 

 

"Bilbo?" Thorin's voice came from behind, startling him

 

"Shit, Thorin, you scared me" Bilbo said as he turned around 

 

"Sorry about that" Thorin said

 

"No need to apologize" Bilbo replied as he looked up at Thorin

 

"What are you doing up here Mister Baggings" Thorin asked

 

"Mister Baggings was my father" Bilbo joked, trying to clear the air between us "Please Thorin, call me Bilbo"

 

"That's a little bit too forward" Thorin replied, no hint of humor was found in his voice

 

"Oh, Okay" Bilbo said, taken aback by Thorin's change in attitude

 

"What is it that you want?"

 

"I, um, Kili wanted me to look for you" Bilbo said 

 

"Tell Kili i'm busy. I have stuff to do" He said, walking passed Bilbo

 

Bilbo felt frustrated. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, or if he had done something wrong at all!

 

"Thorin" Bilbo found himself saying "Why are you acting like this?"

 

Thorin stopped and turned to face him. A small smile was plastered on his lips, making Bilbo feel even more frustrated. 

 

"Whatever do you mean, Mister Baggings?"

 

"Why are you acting as if you hate me all of a sudden?" BIlbo blurted out

 

"I don't even know you Bilbo" Thorin said nonchalantly "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somethings to do" Thorin told him before walking away from Bilbo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so so sorry for the late ass update! I've been extremely busy this few months and on top of that, this chapter just didn't seem to work for me. I thought about re writing this whole chapter a lot but then decided not to. I hope you guys at least enjoy it a bit. I'll completely understand if you guys don't, cus honestly this chapter was pitiful and im sorry for that.
> 
> But this needed to happen in order for the story to move forward!!!!! So i promise next chapter will be longer and better and yes. 
> 
> As always, leave any comments you guys have about this fic !!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**~THORIN~** _

 

Thorin was surprised by his own action and by the way he had spoken to Bilbo. He hasn't intended on being a complete dick to the guy, but the way the younger man was making him feel was very confusing. He wanted to grab him by the arms, pin him up against the wall and have his way with him. But he couldn't do that. He barely knew Bilbo and on top of that he was so much younger than him. It took everything inside of him to distance himself from Bilbo when all he wanted to do was get to know him more. 

When he had left him on his own in the living room, he had no idea that he'd be back to fetch him, so when he saw him wondering around the hallway, he had half a mind to just grab Bilbo from behind and nuzzle his face against his neck. Thankfully the voice of wisdom in his head prevented him from doing anything of the matter. Now he found himself with his head in his hand, thinking about ways to apologize to Bilbo. 

The annoying buzzing of his cell phone brought him back to reality. He looked at the phone and groaned, It was Dwalin, his cousin who never failed to call at the most inopportune time. 

He debated whether or not to let it go to voicemail, but decided not too since Dwalin would just keep on persisting. 

"Yes?" Thorin said 

 

"Well well well, someone woke up on the other side of the bed this morning" Dwalin chuckled 

 

"What do you want Dan?" Thorin sighed

 

"Well I was just calling my favorite cousin cus i've missed you man"

 

"Dwalin, I'm your only cousin and we saw each other last week" Thorin groaned. 

 

He was usually really excited to talk with Dwalin, but today he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

 

"Alright grumpy pants what is it? You're usually never this grouchy" Dwalin commented

 

"It's non of your business" Thorin snapped

 

"Is it 'you know who 'again? Dwalin asked, his voice showing a sign of concern

 

"No, thank lord no." Thorin sighed "It's nothing Dwalin, just tell me what you want"

 

"Bard is back in town and he really wants to see you" 

 

"When did he arrive?" Thorin asked

 

"Last night. Anyways, me and the boys are going to take him out to get some drinks around 8, so be there okay" Dwalin told him

 

"Do I really have to?" Thorin groaned

 

"Yes, you do. Bard has been away for three years and he's finally back. You're not getting out of this one Mr. Grumpy" 

 

"Fine, whatever. Where do I meet you guys?" Thorin asked

 

"I'll pick you up at 7 so that you don't bail on us"

 

"I would never" Thorin said sarcastically

 

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, say hello to Kili and Fili for me" Dwalin said before hanging up

 

The mention of his nephews name brought an unwelcome image to Thorin's brain. 

 

Bilbo.

 

"Shit, what am I going to do" He sighed as he dropped his head on his hands. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Dwalin arrived thirty minutes earlier and Thorin was forced to leave his room. 

 

He felt like a teenager, running away from his fears. But if he was completely honest, it felt great. He barricaded himself in his room and neither Fili or Kili bothered him and Bilbo Baggins managed to escape his mind for an hour or two while he napped. However, all that peace and tranquility he felt during those hours he spent in his room, was completely fucked over when his cousin arrived.

 

He stormed up the stairs to Thorin's room and almost knocked the door down when Thorin refused to open it.

 

"Alright, what the fuck is going on here?" Dwalin demand when Thorin decided to open the door

 

"What ever do you mean Dwalin?"

 

"Oh cut the crap! You're acting like a goddamn kid." Dwalin bellowed

 

"I'm just tired" Thorin lied

 

"That's not what Fili said. He said you're being a complete bitch" Dwalin said, crossing his arms across his chest and eyeing his cousin.

 

"He said that?" Thorin said, feeling irritated

 

"Well, he didn't use those words exactly, but he did say you were acting weird"  

 

"I don't know what he's talking about" Thorin replied, sitting down on his bed

 

"Is it because of that lad, Bilbo?" Dwalin asked him, seating back down

 

Thorin almost choked on his own saliva.

 

"No" he managed to croak out

 

"So it is" Dwalin said, smirking

 

"No, it's not"

 

"I know how much you hate having unexpected company in your house. I remember that one time in college when I brought that chick to our flat and you almost killed me" Dwalin chuckled, making Thorin smile a bit

 

"But you have to stop acting like you're 18 man. You're almost 50"

 

"Oh shut up. I'm not even forty yet" Thorin rolled his eyes

 

"Stop being a little bitch okay. Bilbo seems like a fun guy and he puts up with Fili and Kili's shit" Dwalin said

 

"I know, I know." Thorin said as he took a deep breath

 

Dwalin was right, he was acting like a bitch for no reason at all. There was nothing wrong with thinking Bilbo was attractive. He knew that he would never try something with him, especially since the guy was half his age.

 

"You're right." Thorin said, not really wanting to get into much details with his cousin. If he told him about his attraction towards Bilbo, Dwalin would never let it go.

 

"Okay then, I'l leave you to get ready" Dwalin said before exiting the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin got ready rather quick and before he knew it, he was walking down the stairs. He was feeling much better and even a little bit confident when he spotted Bilbo by the entrance of the kitchen. He was chatting away with Dwalin and looked rather comfortable. He was laughing a little bit too much for Thorin's liking and he suddenly felt a weird sensation in his body.

 

He wanted to turn around and go back to his room but Dwalin put a stop to that plan.

 

"You're finally out" 

 

"Yeah, let's go" Thorin said, trying as nonchalant as possible

 

"Kili, Fili are you two ready?" Dwalin bellowed

 

"Why are you calling them for?" Thorin asked

 

"Well they're coming with us" Dwalin smiled

 

"Why?" Thorin sighed

 

"Because we can uncle. And we're old enough to drink too !" Kili said excitedly as he came down the stairs

 

"Actually, you're not old enough yet" Fili told him with a pat on his shoulder 

 

"Way to kill my vibe bro"  Kili rolled his eyes

 

"Why would you do this Dwalin" Thorin groaned, feeling a headache awakening 

 

"Because we want to have fun uncle!" Kili replied 

 

"Yeah, stop being a party pooper Thorin" Dwalin told him

 

"I want to move out" Thorin sighed

 

"What a drama queen" Fili said, dragging his brother 

 

"Come on Bilbo, let's get out before uncle turns all melodramatic on us" His younger nephew said

 

Thorin couldn't help the grunt that escape him as he stared at his nephew's drag a very confuse Bilbo out of the door.

 

"What the hell Dwalin" Thorin said angrily

 

"What?" He asked

 

"Why did you tell them to come"

 

"Because Kili asked if he could come and I didn't think that'd be a problem. Or is it?" Dwalin asked him

 

"It's not" Thorin sighed. I just don't want to be near Bilbo when I'm drunk. He thought to himself.

 

"Okay then, so what's the problem?" Dwalin asked him

 

Thorin shook his head "There's no problem. Let's just go before I change my mind"

 

 

 

The drive to the restaurant was felt long and agonizing to Thorin. Despite the jokes that were flying around the car, he couldn't find it in him to laugh. He couldn't stop looking at Bilbo from the rear-view mirror and everytime he saw the younger man smile, his heart fluttered in his chest. 

 

He didn't want to admit to his feelings but he couldn't deny the way Bilbo Baggins made him feel. He knew he'd have to do something about it. Either get to know Bilbo and go on from there, or try to ignore him as best as he could until whatever it was that he was feeling, evaporated. 

 

"Why are you so quiet, uncle?" Fili asked, pulling Thorin out of his thoughts

 

"No reason" He replied

 

"You've been grumpy all day. Was it something we did?" Kili asked, his voice full of concern

 

"No Kili, you guys didn't do anything" He replied truthfully. He turned around and gave his nephews the best smile he could muster. He didn't want them to worry about him and he felt bad for making his nephew think that they had done something wrong.

 

"Your uncle is just being a punk. " Dwalin said as he pulled up in front of The Lonely Mountain Bar.

 

After putting the car in park, they all got out of the car and started making their way inside. Before Thorin stepped inside though, a small hand pulled at his arm, making him stop dead in his tracks.

 

"Thorin, is it okay if we talked?" Bilbo's voice sounded small and fragile

 

He didn't want to turn around and face him but he didn't want to be a jerk and pull out of Bilbo's grasp. Not when his nephews were watching.

 

"We'll be inside" Dwalin said, pulling Fili and Kili with him

 

Thorin took a deep breath and turned around.

 

"What is it Bilbo?" 

 

"Is it because of me?" He asked, letting go of Thorin's arm

 

"What?" Thorin stammered

 

"Are you acting like this because of me? Because if you are then I can just leave, you know" Bilbo said, placing a hand on his hip

 

Thorin wanted to tell him that yes, he was the reason why he was acting like such a kid, that ever since their little conversation in the morning he couldn't shake the image of Bilbo kissing him out of his head. He wanted to tell him that he wanted to know everything there was to know about him. He wanted to get this over with, but he didn't want to scare Bilbo off.

 

"It's not you, nor my nephews. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry if my behavior has offended you" 

 

"It's alright Thorin, you're forgiven" Bilbo smiled "It just caught me of guard you know. You were so lovely this morning, I kind of assumed you'd be the same way for the rest of the day" Bilbo said awkwardly, making Thorin blush

 

"Um, well I'm sorry for disappointing you Bilbo" Thorin's throat felt dry and he didn't know what else to say, although his mind was yelling at him, begging him to stop acting like such a jerk and to just start over with Bilbo. 

 

"It's okay, as long as you don't hate me then It's all good. Now let's go inside before they come out looking for us" Bilbo smiled again

 

"Wait" He said, grabbing Bilbo by the arm "Let's start over okay? You're really important to my nephews and you've been nothing but nice to me since you've arrived. This morning was really lovely for me as well and I would like to have you as a friend, if you'd allowed me to be one" Thorin said slowly. He could see the blush that had spread on Bilbo's face and had to restrained himself from reaching over and cupping Bilbo's face in his hands.

 

"I, um. Yes, that sounds very nice" Bilbo said, sounding a bit flustered 

 

"Great then, now let's go in" He said as he opened the door of the bar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are all liking this story. 
> 
> Also, I would like to know which pairing you guys also want to see in the story ! So let me know :]


	8. Chapter 8

 

Bilbo didn't know what had gotten into him. Only that he wanted to make sure that Thorin wasn't mad at him. He didn't know why on earth he cared so much about Thorin liking him, but he did and it bothered him deeply. Thorin's attitude had left him with a sour mood throughout the day and not even Kili's jokes made it go away. It wasn't until Kili's other uncle, Dwalin, had invited the lot to a bar. He didn't hesitate to accept, although he quickly regretted that when he saw noticed that Thorin wasn't too thrilled about him and his nephew's tagging along.

But that was in the past now. He had spoken with Thorin and everything was well between them. He felt giddy with excitement as he walked besides the older man into the bar. He couldn't help but look up at him and gasped in surprise as he found those blue eyes staring back at him. 

"I'm glad we're on good terms" Bilbo smiled warmly at him and felt his heart beat a tad faster as Thorin smiled down at him

"I'm glad as well, Bilbo"

"So, what are we here for? From what I could understand, it seems like you guys are celebrating something" Bilbo asked. He was curious to know as to why they had suddenly decided to come to a bar. Not that he was complaining. 

"Bard, an old friend of mine moved to Gondor a few years back and he finally decided to pay us a visit" Thorin smiled lightly at him 

"That's nice, so you guys are planning a little surprise for him?" Bilbo asked

"Not really. It's actually the other way around. He wanted to see all his friends together so he set everything up. I didn't even know he was back in town" Thorin shrugged.

"He sounds like a very interesting man" Bilbo told him

"He is. He's a great man" 

"Who else is coming? I don't mean to sound nosy, Kili and Fili didn't tell me anything, they sort of just dragged me to my room and ordered me to change" 

"Just some of my friends. They're all family really. Don't worry Bilbo, you won't feel uncomfortable" Thorin assured him as they made their way through the crowded bar

"Oh, I doubt i'll feel uncomfortable. I feel more at ease here than I do in my own home!" Bilbo blurted out, earning a wide smile from Thorin

"I'm glad to hear that. I apologize once more for acting like that before."

"It's fine, as long as you don't do it again" Bilbo chuckled

They both fell into silence after that and continued to navigate through the crowd, trying to find their seats.

"Where on earth could they possibly be seated?" Thorin grumbled

"They're probably on the second floor" Bilbo put in

"Probably" Thorin nodded "Let's check here first" He said as they went deeper into the bar

"You know, not to offend you or anything, but you really don't look like the type of person to go out to bars. I thought you were more of a whiskey and wine type of guy" Bilbo told him

"You could still order whiskey and wine at a bar Bilbo" Thorin chuckled 

"You know what I mean" Bilbo said as he rolled his eyes

"Yes, I do know what you mean. You thought I was one of those old friendless snob who drank to drown his sorrow all by himself" 

"Well, now I know why Kili is so melodramatic. He learned from the best" Bilbo giggled

"I am not melodramatic" Thorin said "Just simply putting into words what you thought of me"

"I didn't think you were a snob, or that you had sorrows you needed to drown. You just-- I don't know. You seem like the type of person who doesn't enjoy to be out in with a loud crowd" Bilbo shrugged his shoulders, wishing this conversation wouldn't turn sour

"Although I do love to spend some time on my own, I also like to go out once in a while and have a good time with my friends. They're all I have, and I like to spend time with them as much as I can. Sometimes though, they have to drag me out the house, while other times It's the other way around" Thorin told him

"I never would have guessed" Bilbo told him frankly "But I like that. You're full of surprises Thorin" Bilbo smiled up at him

It was true. Thorin was such a complex person and so hard to understand. He had so many layers, that it was hard for Bilbo to truly figure him out. He acted tough and was rather intimidating, but deep inside, Thorin was nothing but a softie who liked to have a good time. 

"I'm truly not" Thorin replied 

"You are though! You sort of intimidated me when I first met you" Bilbo told him. He was not the type to hold back on stuff he wanted to say, and at the moment he wanted to be very honest with Thorin. 

"However" He said, before Thorin got a chance to speak "After talking to you on the way to your house and our small conversation in the kitchen this morning, my whole perspective changed. You're not as terrifying as you look!"

Thorin laughed. 

Not a mocking laugh, but an honest and harmwarming laugh that made Bilbo's heart beat faster. It was such a lovely sound and Bilbo never wanted to stop hearing it. 

"You're not the first one to say that to me." Thorin said after his laughter decreased "Kili always told me that I scared all his girlfriends away and Dwalin keeps on telling me that that's the reason why I'm single. But honestly Bilbo, I try my best to not be intimidating, but I don't know, the more I try the more I fail" He shrugged his shoulders

"I mean, it all fades away after talking to you." Bilbo told him truthfully

"Yeah, you're right on that. But I'm not a friendly person, so people sometimes find it hard to get pass the intimidating side of me"

"I beg to differ" Bilbo replied "You were friendly to me"

"That's because you're my nephews friend. And even so, I was a bit wary about you. But you're a nice lad Bilbo, and I'm glad you're friends with my boys" Thorin smiled widely, making Bilbo blush a bit

"Gee, Thorin. Thanks for making me feel as if I'm 15" Bilbo laughed

"You should feel honored to still look 15" Thorin joked

"I do not look 15!" Bilbo laughed "I'm pretty positive I look my age, thank you very much" 

"Sure you do. At first when I saw you I thought you were still in high school"

"Stop teasing! I already get a hard time getting into bars and clubs. It's my goddamn height and this curly hair of mines" Bilbo said as he passed a hand through his honey blond curls

"Your hair suits you nicely." Thorin told him

"Thank you" Bilbo blushed 

"They're definitely not down here" Thorin told Bilbo as he eyed the bar carefully, trying to spot any of his friends

"Then they're upstairs" Bilbo replied, turning towards the stairs that lead to the second floor of the bar

"This isn't usually as crowded" Thorin told him as they made their way upstairs

"Oh look, There they are!" Bilbo exclaimed as he made his way to the top of the stairs. He spotted Fili's golden mane in one of the table's at the back

"We should of just went straight up here" Thorin said

"Yeah, we should of" Bilbo replied, although he was more than glad that they had wasted time downstairs

There were two table placed together, littered with beer bottles and other alcoholic beverages and around, a merry company was sitting down, laughing and talking loudly.  

"Fuckin' finally, I thought ya lost yer way!" Dwalin said as they approached the table

"This place is too crowded" Thorin grunted in response as he took the seat besides Dwalin

 

"Bilbo, I thought uncle had kidnapped you!" Kili exclaimed, making him blush  


"What nonsense are you saying!" Bilbo replied as he walked towards the empty seat that laid between Fili and Kili. 

"And who might you be?" Asked an older man who sat besides Dwalin

"This, is Bilbo Baggins! Our greatest friend and housemate back at the university. He's staying with us for the summer" beamed Kili

"It's a pleasure to meet you laddie. I am Balin, cousin to Thorin here and brother to Dwalin. You probably already met him already" Balin smiled

"The pleasure is all mine" Bilbo smiled back, shaking Balin's hand "And yes, I've already met Dwalin, earlier today"

"How did this one treat ye' laddie? Was he rude to ye?" Dwalin asked Bilbo,

"Not at all" Bilbo chuckled "Everything was fine. We just had some trouble finding you lot" Bilbo replied

"Where are the rest? Where's Bard?" Thorin asked 

"He's with the Ri' brothers. They're on their way. As for the rest, well I don't know." Dwalin shrugged

  
"I thought they'd be here already" Thorin said as he picked up a beer bottle from the table

 

“Who are the Ri brothers?” Bilbo whispered to his friends

 

“Our other cousins.” Fill replied

 

“Why did you and uncle take so long to get here?” Kill whispered back

 

“Too crowded” Bilbo replied

 

“Do not lie to us Bilbo” Fili told him

 

“Why would I lie?” Bilbo asked them. There was truly nothing to hide

 

“We'll have a serious talk when we get home mister!” Kili replied, causing Bilbo to giggle

 

“So laddie, where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?” Balin asked

 

“I’m from the shire”

 

“And do they not drink in the shire?” Dwalin asked as he turned his attention from Thorin to Bilbo

 

“Oh we do! We are actually known for brewing the best beers. There’re drinking contest all over Hobbiton and each year someone from the shire wins” Bilbo said proudly

 

“Good to hear mate, now drink up” Dwalin grinned as he motioned towards the beer next to Bilbo

 

“Cheers” He said as he picked the bottle and chugged down the liquor 

 

They spent some time drinking and talking and laughing, until the rest of the company arrived.

 

“I thought yer never come” Dwalin greeted 

 

"Well we're here now!" A dark haired man exclaimed, throwing an arm around Dwalin's shoulder when the man stood up.

 

The whole table was in an uproar within seconds. Everyone was greeting each other and cracking jokes, making Bilbo feel a tad awkward as he sat there. Bilbo watched as Thorin was engulfed into a tight embrace by the dark haired man and couldn't help the bitter feeling that swam in his belly.

 

"And who might this be?" The dark haired man asked as they all sat down

 

"This is our friend Bilbo!" Kili exclaimed, throwing an arm over his shoulder

 

"Bard Laketon, at your service" He smiled 

 

"Pleasure to meet you" Bilbo returned the smile

 

"And these are the Ri brothers" Fili told him, motioning to the three men who sat in front of him

 

"Nice to meet you laddie, I'm Dori" The older one said, his gray hair was tied back into a low ponytail

 

"Ori, at your service" The youngest exclaimed

 

"Nori" The other one grunted and took a sip of his beer

 

"It's nice to meet you all." Bilbo said truthfully 

 

The night went on quite nicely, but Bilbo couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to Thorin who sat a little bit too close to Bard and was deeply engage in a conversation with him. Thorin's demeanor was totally different from what Bilbo was used to seeing. He was smiling more, laughing and seemed to be more open and free. He secretly wished that the older man would be that way around him.  It was a weird thing for him to think, considering the fact that he barely knew the man. But Bilbo couldn't deny that he loved Thorin's company. It was soothing and nice and made him feel safe. 

 

"So Bilbo, how are you liking Erebor so far?" The one name Ori asked

 

"It's fantastic. A bit different from the Shire and Rivendale, but it's nice nonetheless" Bilbo smiled

 

"That's nice, how are these two treating you?" 

 

"Oh, Fili and Kili have been nothing but great, couldn't have asked for better friends!" 

 

"Damn right!" Fili exclaimed, throwing an arm around Bilbo's shoulder 

 

"You're pretty amazing yourself Mr.Boggins" Kili grinned 

 

"Well thank you" Bilbo grinned back. He looked over at Thorin and found the older man gazing at him, with a small smile plastered on his lips. Bilbo turned away, blushing slightly.

 

"Are you single, Master Bilbo?" Bard asked all of a sudden

 

"That's none of your concern" Thorin mumbled under his breath

 

"Fili, your uncle is extremely rude" Bard said, turning to the golden boy

 

"I know, you should've seen the way he was acting today"

 

"Like a complete prick" Kili put in, sticking his tongue at his uncle

 

Bilbo was amused at how Thorin's nephews treated the man and sort of envied their relationship. Although he was close to his uncles, he didn't share that playful and light hearted relationship Fili and Kili shared with Thorin.

 

"I should sent you both home for this" Thorin grumbled as he took a sip of his beard

 

"Dwalin told me you were acting like quite a prick today my darling" Bard replied, throwing an arm around Thorin's shoulder and snuggling closer. 

 

No one but Bilbo seemed to mind and he tried to come up with an answer as to why he cared about their closeness. 

 

"You used to be such an adorable man, whatever happened to you?" Bard mused 

 

"Thorin, adorable? I think you're mistaken laddie!" The one name Balin laughed

 

"The only adorable thing about Thorin are his nephews" The one name Dori shot back

 

They were all laughing, while Thorin sat there with what appeared to be a sour look on his face. However, the smile that kept trying to appear on his face was making the man look like an upset toddler. It was, completely adorable. 

 

"He has more adorable qualities though" Bard replied, running a hand through Thorin's cheek 

 

"Agh gross, if you two are going to get all sappy then I'm out of here" Kili exclaimed, 

 

"Yeah, ya could get a separate table, let us lonely people suffer on our own" Fili replied

 

"Single? I'm not single anymore" Ori told them proudly

 

"Oh yeah? Who are you dating little brother?" Nori said, putting Ori in a headlock

 

"That'd be me, you dick head" Dwalin said, smacking the back of Nori's head

 

The whole table gasped at the discovery and Bilbo couldn't help but smile. Ori and Dwalin made an odd couple, but a cute one at that. Dwalin was all muscles and tattoos while Ori seemed to be as fragile as a flower with the purest smile Bilbo had ever seen.

 

"And why don't we know about this?" Kili asked, feign being hurt

 

"Because you two idiots are too busy running around Rivendale" Thorin said sourly

 

"You knew?" Fili asked

 

"We all did" Dori replied

 

"Don't worry lads, I was really not aware these two were dating" Nori grumbled, shooting Dwalin the finger

 

The whole table broke out in laughter again, all except for Nori. 

 

"So who else is in a relationship?" Bilbo asked, feeling the need to engage in conversation

 

"Well my old brother over here is married to a lovely woman name Matilda. Dori over here used to be married, until he broke poor Lucy's heart. Now he's a full time mother of these two." Dwalin explained 

 

"And now I'm dating this lovely fellow" He replied with a fond smile on his lips. "These two idiots, I have no idea what they've been up to, you'll have to fill that in for us Bilbo. I'm counting on you" he winked and Bilbo laughed

 

"I'm afraid I don't have the scoop on these two. We spent a lot of time together and not once did I see either of them with girlfriends or boyfriends" Bilbo replied

 

"That's not possible, what about that red head, what was her name Kili?" Thorin asked

 

"Tauriel? I told you uncle, she was just a friend" Kili replied

 

"I can't believe there isn't any scoop on these two" Ori said in disbelief, 

 

"Don't worry love, we'll find some" Dwalin assured his partner

 

"I'm afraid you two aren't going to get so lucky" Fili grinned mischievously 

 

"Master Bilbo, you never did answer my question" Bard interrupted 

 

"Pardon, what was the question again?" Bilbo asked. His head was quite fuzzy with the alcohol and his memory wasn't at all too clear

 

"Are you in a relationship at the moment?" he said, leaning forward on the table

 

"I'm not. " Bilbo stated

 

"That's a shame, someone as lovely as you shouldn't be single" He said, making Bilbo blush

 

"Oh shut up you" Thorin said rolling his eyes

 

"Don't get jealous, you know I only got eyes for you" Bard smiled brightly 

 

"Wait a minute" Bilbo said, feeling a pang of jealousy hit him like a train "Are you two a couple?"

 

"What, no!" Thorin replied at the same time that Bard had said yes. 

 

"It's complicated Master Bilbo" Bard replied 

 

"No, it's not. It's hardly complicated at all" Bard put in

 

"Enough nonsense" Thorin grumbled as a waitress brought a round of whiskey and tequila to the table

 

"It's not nonsense" Bard said, his demeanor changing

 

"Ah, guys I don't think ya should be having this discussion right now" Dwalin told them before taking a glass of whiskey and drinking it

 

"Yeah lads, save that conversation for when you two are home alone" Balin smiled as he patted Bard on the arm 

 

That sentence only made Bilbo feel worse. He had no idea what was going on and frankly he didn't like it. He wanted to get out of there before he said something he didn't intend on saying but instead, he downed a shot of tequila. The alcohol burned his throat and made his head feel fuzzy but he took another shot nonetheless. 

 

"Slow down Bilbs" Kili told him

 

"Nah, I haven't had a drink in forever" Bilbo told him

 

"I like your spirit Bilbo" Bard winked at him but Bilbo just looked away from him.

 

 _Am I jealous? I can't possibly be jealous of Bard._  He found himself thinking. 

 

 _No, No i'm not._ he assured himself mentally.

 

However, when he saw Bard leaning in closer to Thorin and then planting a chaste kiss on Thorin's lips, Bilbo felt his inside burst in flames and his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter developed a mind of it's own tbh omg . 
> 
> Let me know if you guys liked it !!


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin didn't get mad, he got furious. He wasn't expecting for Bard to pull that little stunt on him and despite the sweetness of the kiss, what remained in Thorin's mouth was nothing but a bitter stale taste. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Thorin barked, as anger fills every part of his body.

Bard's eyes had become wide, almost fearful. He gulped before replying with an, "I've missed you." 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Thorin asked. Blood boiling as anger took a hold of his body. Desperately wanting to punch Bard in the face and make it hurt the same way the kiss had.

It had turned deadly quiet at the table, with everyone stopping what they were doing to cautiously observe the pair. 

"Why would this be a joke Thorin?" Bard asked, with a slight quiver to his voice. A frown slowly appearing on his face. Thorin didn't know what to say, so instead he got up and left. He heard Balin and Dwalin calling after him as well as Bard and his nephews, but he simply ignored them and continued to stalk away. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but his feet wouldn't stop. He made it all the way out of the bar where he decided to take a cab and just go home. He reached for his wallet and realized it wasn't there.

 "FUCK" He bellowed, he was so mad he was seeing red. 

His relationship with Bard was indeed a very complicated one.

Back when Thorin was in college, Bard had been his roommate. They didn't get along at first and would often fight and argue about the smallest of things. That didn't stop the attraction that had started to blossom between the two. And without even realizing what had hit them, one day they found each other tangled in each others arms, furiously making out with each other, as if it was the last day on earth. They got into a relationship after that, and not only had Bard become his boyfriend, but he had also become Thorin's best friend and he treasured him over everything else. After college was over, they decided to move in together. Thorin began working for his family's company while Bard became the archery instructor at the local high school. Things were going great for the couple and Thorin was even thinking about proposing to his beautiful man. They loved each other unconditionally and most of the time Thorin had thought he was dreaming. He had been so fucking sure he had found his other half in Bard. But then a year later, Bard got offered a job at Gondor University which was located at the other side of the country. Bard seemed reluctant to take on the job, claiming that he was fine where he was. But Thorin never missed the excitement and happiness that had been so fucking evident in his boyfriends voice whenever he spoke about working over there. Even though it broke his heart to be away from the love of his life, Thorin begged Bard to take on the job. Promising him that they will always maintain their relationship and that long distance was not going to get between the two. 

And everything had been great during the first few months. Thorin would visit Bard as often as he could and Bard would do the same. They talked almost every day on the phone and occasionally sent letters to each other. But then life happened and Thorin became so engage with his work that he would often forget to call his boyfriend. It wasn't that he didn't love Bard, no that was _never_  it. He simply loved his job a little bit too much. He found it difficult to ask for day off's to go visit Bard in Gondor and when he managed to finally speak to him, their conversations seemed to be rushed. 

It wasn't long before Bard started to do the same. Whenever Thorin brought it up the other man would claim to be very busy with his new life. Something that never failed to put a bitter feeling in his mouth, and made Thorin's heart ache. He knew it wasn't fair for him to ask Bard to neglect his current life and only pay attention to him when he was doing the same thing Bard was doing. And then his father died, leaving the company to his name as well as a shit ton of extra work. Bard didn't even come to visit him during the funeral, claiming he didn't have enough money to buy a plane ticket. He knew Bard was lying and in that point in his life, Thorin simply didn't care any longer. A month after his father's funeral, Thorin bought a plane ticket to Gondor and met up with Bard. He took him to a nice restaurant and had one final dinner together before he broke things off with him. No tears were shed that night since both men knew that this day was going to come. They simply accepted their fate and parted with one final kiss. 

Three years later, his sister had died and he had become the legal guardian of his nephews. Bard phoned Thorin, giving him his condolence and after that day, the two of them decided it'd be good to have each other as friends again. It was a friendship that lasted until tonight, until Bard's lips pressed against his own, making him remember things that he had fought to forget. He didn't love Bard romantically anymore, only saw him as a great friend and what the other man had done inside the bar had been despicable. Years of memories bombarded Thorin's mind and he didn't like it one bit. 

If Bard still had feelings for him, he had no idea what he was going to do about that. What bothered him the most about this whole thing was that Bilbo had seen this. Bilbo, who he was growing to like more as each day passed had seen Bard kissing him. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, for all he knew Bilbo didn't even care about him, not the way he was starting to care for the younger man. But still, somewhere deep inside his mind, Thorin wished that Bilbo had at least called after Thorin as well.

Taking a deep breath, Thorin took out his phone from his back pocket and was about to call for a taxi when he heard the familiar steps approaching him. 

"There you are" Bard said, placing a hand gingerly on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Thorin snapped, he wasn't in the right state of mind right now to be dealing with this. He couldn't lose Bard again. 

"To talk to you, if that's possible." Bard said. He looked nervous and his hands were shaking a bit, yet he still managed to flash Thorin that confident smile he wore so well. 

"There's nothing to talk about." Thorin grumbled, removing Bard's hand from his shoulder.

Bard ignored him though, and proceeded to talk. "I shouldn't have done what I did." He said looking down. He looked a bit tense as he looked up, and the cocky smile was gone. "I don't even know why I did it to be honest." Bard sighed and shrugged.

As much as it bothered him seeing his friend like this, he didn't want to forgive Bard. "I don't want to hear your apologies." He tried to walk away from him, to turn around and go back into the bar, but Bard grabbed him by the shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Stop fidgeting so much Thorin," Bard snapped, exasperated. He looked uncomfortable, and apologetic at the same time. His tone surprised Thorin a bit, and he decided to stop and listen to whatever Bard was trying to say. 

"Make it quick" Thorin said, averting his eyes from Bard's.

"I can see you've found yourself a new crush." Bard told him, trying to catch his gaze.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Thorin asked, aware of the blush that had taken over his face.

"Oh come on, Thorin." He said again, in that same exasperated tone. There was no bite to his voice, but Thorin could sense Bard didn't want bullshit right now. It didn't stop Thorin for looking at Bard as if he were crazy, folding his arms across his chest. "We dated for five years. I know you like the back of my hand my friend. I'm not judging you or anything. He's quite the catch and all, despite the age and all. I think he likes you too. If the way he was staring at me was anything to go by." Bard gives him a small chuckled "If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now."

Despite the anger, Bard's comment made Thorin's heart flutter with excitement.  _Was it true, did Bilbo truly show signs of liking him back?_

He wasn't about to ask Bard that question. Instead he said, "What nonsense are you spewing? Stop beating around the bush and just fucking tell me what the hell you're doing here and why the fuck you kissed me back there." He looked at him sternly, letting him know that he wasn't accepting any bullshit either.

The shy look returned and he looked down again, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm here because I moved back. I've worked so long as an archery instructor that I got bored of it." He said, with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder. "I miss this place, and I miss my friends. Most importantly, I miss you." He looked up, giving Thorin an earnest look.  "I decided to buy a house in Dale since Erebor's housing is expensive as fuck. Just yesterday I got all my stuff in my new house and I decided it was time to catch up with all of you." Bard smiled, then placed one hand on Thorin's cheek.

His hand felt familiar yet foreign at the same time. It made Thorin's cheek tingle as memories from the past swam freely around his head. He wanted to remove the hand, but it felt so nice to have it there, so grounding. It abated his anger a little, and he found himself leaning his face against it, seeking more..

Bard took this as a good sign, and a smile sad smile blossomed on his face. "I've missed you so much Thorin," Bard said, gently caressing his cheek. Thorin took a deep breath, trying to calm the beating of his heart. "I missed you every single day. My life wasn't the same after we broke up Thor. Even after dating a few guys, my life ever felt as complete as it did when you were with me. Half of my life was missing, Thorin. And even though It took me years to finally get off my ass and _do_ something about it, I'm still going to fight to get it back. So here I am. Standing with you outside of this bar, dying to kiss you. I know for a fact you haven't dated anyone after me and as selfish as this sounds, that honestly makes me very happy."

Thorin's insides had turned to jelly and his tongue to lead. He didn't like what he was hearing and he definitely didn't like the effects it was having on him. His heart was beating uncontrollably fast and he was dying to bent down and capture Bard's lips with his own. He couldn't lie to himself, not now when he had the person that had been the love of his life in front of him. He had missed this man so fucking much. For years he had wondered whether or not he had made the right decision of letting him go. And now life was giving him a second chance to have that back in his life, and he just. _Fuck._ He didn't know what to say, or do, or think! Life for him was never simple, and he should of known that something like this would happen eventually.  

"Say something," Bard pleaded. He was inching forward, looking at Thorin with such an open expression on his face. His emotions were so painfully clear and It made Thorin's heart beat faster. 

One of Thorin's hand reached forward and grabbed his ex lover by the waist, pulling him closer to his chest. "I don't know what to say," Thorin replied. His mind a bit hazy. He didn't know what he was doing and it scared him that he didn't know how to stop it either. 

And then it happened. Bard's lips were on his again and the two of them were kissing. It started off sweet and slow until it escalated into something more. It became more heated, fervent and full of passion. Bard snaked his arms around his neck, pulling him closer as Thorin held him tightly around the waist. The kiss went on forever, Thorin sucking on Bard's lower lip and biting it. Extracting a moan from Bard's lips.    

They kissed each other until they were both a panting mess, holding each other so tightly, afraid to let go. It felt so unbelievably good to be in his arms again, to hold him near him and feel his warm body against his. But this was wrong. Oh god was it wrong. Despite feeling like he was on cloud nine, Thorin had to put a stop to it before it escalated into something he couldn't turn back from.  

"Enough!" He grumbled, pushing Bard away from him.

"Why?" Bard whimpered, clearly upset.  His lips were red and swollen from the kiss.

As much as it pained him to say it, he simply couldn't lie to Bard."I do not love you anymore." He held Bard by the shoulders, watching his body deflate.   

"Is it because of Bilbo?" Bard spat out. His eyes shone with pain and it killed Thorin inside. Bard was a dear friend, someone he still deeply cared for. He didn't want to hurt him, not as much as he had hurt him in the past. But Thorin couldn't do this. He couldn't lead Bard on, making him think that this, whatever it had been, was okay. Even though they had been made for each other in the past, it wasn't the case any longer. He didn't want to lose Bard as his friend again, God knew that he needed Bard in his life, no one understood him the way he did. But he couldn't be romantically involved with him, not again. 

 

 _And Yes_.Thorin thought to himself as he let go of Bard. _Bilbo is another reason why I cannot let this happen._

"You liked it though." Bard stated as if it would make a difference.

Thorin remained silent and tried to walk away. Bard let him this time, and Thorin made his way somberly inside the bar. 

Thinking about how while he had been making out with Bard, he had imagined it had been Bilbo instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i have no idea what happened here so please bear with me. This story developed a mind of its own and it's basically writing itself. I hope you guys enjoyed it though and please let me know how you guys feel about the story. Feedback is always appriciated and it actually motivates me to continue on with this story.
> 
> I know my updates are not as often as some of you wish it was but I have classes and I am extremly lazy. I can't promise you guys that my updates will become more frequent but I can assure you all that it won't take me months to update since I am finally done with school as of next week. This means I'll have more free time to write so you'll be seeing me hopefully every two weeks ! 
> 
> Before I go, I would also like to let you all know that I am working on another story. It's called "Till we meet again" and it's another Bagginshield story. If you guys enjoy my writing then please check that story out and give me feedback and all that. 
> 
> Okay I'll leave now. Thank you all so much for being awesome readers !!! And remember to leave me feedback ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

"Is everything, you know... alright?" Bilbo asked Thorin as they made their way home. He had been worried about the older man all night, especially after the whole thing with Bard. 

"Yeah" Thorin grunted and shifted in his seat, making Bilbo's heart drop.

They were in the back of Dwalin's car. Fili and Kili had fallen asleep as soon as they entered the car. The brothers were apparently too drunk to function. He thought he'd be the same way too, but after Thorin had walked out of the bar with that angry expression on his face, Bilbo had sobered up completely. He had even contemplated running after Thorin but he knew that would look weird. It wasn't his place. 

He remained seated in his seat and Fili and Kili explained to him everything that had happened between Bard and Thorin. Bard had left to go find Thorin and the whole table began gossiping about what had happened so many years ago. Bilbo had been so confused about his own emotions. He felt such a hatred towards Bard and such sympathy and admiration towards Thorin. He couldn't help but like the man a little bit more now that he knew he did infact have a softer side to him. 

But he shouldn't be feeling like that. He shouldn't be caring over Thorin or thinking that he was a great man. But he couldn't help himself and it bothered him the whole night. When Thorin had finally returned back to the table, he told them all with a very angry look on his face, that he was going to go home. Not amount fo whining from Fili and Kili managed to change the man's mind. He even told them all they could stay, but Balin had agreed that it was a good idea for them all to head home. So now he was seating next to Thorin, dying to somehow fix whatever it was that was broken with Thorin. He didn't like seeing him brooding like this. Bilbo had enjoyed how care free and open Thorin had been a few hours prior and now, he was really starting to hate Bard.

The other man had eyed Bilbo weirdly after coming back inside with Thorin and didn't even say bye to him when they had all left. 

Not that Bilbo cared, because he really didn't care about Bard. But he found his whole attitude to be very strange. He tried to push that out of the way though, at the moment what he really wanted was to comfort Thorin.

"You look conflicted" Bilbo said loud enough for only Thorin to hear.

"I said I'm fine" Thorin snapped "I don't need to be discussing my business with you"

That really did it for Bilbo. He had tried to be nothing but nice to him since he was the one that said he would like for them to be friends. Bilbo didn't have to put up with this and quite frankly, he didn't even know why he was doing it. Like a petulant child, he rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, turning his face away from Thorin.

"Sorry" Thorin grumbled. His voice was so low Bilbo wasn't even sure that he had spoken. But he had and that small apology caught Bilbo by surprise. He turned back to face Thorin who was still staring out the window. 

"D-don't apologize" Bilbo stammered 

"I'm being unfair to you. You didn't do anything wrong and I'm lashing out on you for no reason" Thorin said apologetically. He looked exhausted as he leaned back against his seat and passed his hands through his hair.

"It's fine" Bilbo sighed. Thorin's day had obviously gone sour and he just couldn't stay mad at him. He knew he was being unreasonable and slightly rude, but Bilbo would act the same way, even worst if Bofur showed up out of nowhere and pulled the little stunt that Bard had done. 

Thorin smiled weakly at him before reaching out and grabbing one of Bilbo's hand. He felt his heartbeat hammering against his rib cage and his breath hitched in his throat. Thorin just held his hand there, drawing invisible circles on his skin with his thumb. 

"You're a great person Bilbo" Thorin said "I'm glad Fili and Kili were able to find you" Thorin's words were sweet and soothing and made Bilbo blush. He was thankful for the darkness in the car, he didn't want Thorin to see how red his face had gotten.

Dwalin's snort was what pulled Bilbo out of his daze. Thorin let go of Bilbo's hand and stared out the window again, clearing his throat fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, unsure of what to do next. Besides him, Fili began to stir and within a few seconds, the blonde was sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"Not yet." Bilbo smiled slightly and the blonde nodded before going back to his nap

* * *

After arriving home, Bilbo went straight to the bed, not even bothering to take off his clothe. Fili and Kili were already knocked out in their bed and Bilbo didn't want to wake them up. He was in a state of anger and pure confusion. Nothing was making sense to him, nothing! He felt so frustrated and mad and quite frankly, he wanted to punch the shit out of Bard. Things had been going so fucking well between him and Thorin and then he came and everything went down the drain. He knew he had no right at all to be feeling this way, but he couldn't help himself, not really. He blamed it on the plain fact that he didn't like to see his friends suffering. And even though Thorin was a few years older than him, and he had just freaking met him, he still couldn't help but feel drawn towards him.

Turning on his back and staring at the ceiling, Bilbo decided to get his shit together. He had no business getting angry or feeling frustrated. Thorin was a friend, a new friend and he was old enough to deal with his mess. He wasn't going to ask the older man anything or even feel bad towards him. He was going to push all confusing thoughts out of his mind and enjoy his summer. With his new found determination, he closed his eyes and wished for sleep to wash over him. 

* * *

He woke up late the following morning, later than he usually would. He didn't have a hangover, (thank god) but he did feel pretty goddamn exhausted. Fili and Kili were already up and down in the living room and Thorin was nowhere to be found. 

"Man of the hour! I thought you were dead." Fili greeted as Bilbo sat on the couch besides him.

"I wasn't the one that passed out last night." Bilbo shot back, rolling his eyes.

"We go hard Bilbo, you should know this by now." Kili laughed, snuggling closer to his brother

"Yes, I'm pretty accustomed to your ways." Bilbo replied flatly. He wasn't in the best of moods and his stomach was killing him.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kili said, shooting his brother a look.

"Is there any breakfast?" Bilbo sighed, "I'm famished."

Snorting, Fili replied "There's some toast and jam in the kitchen island. Uncle left pretty early this morning, didn't even make breakfast."

"He's not here?" Bilbo asked, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Nah, left before we even woke up." Fili said, shaking his head slightly.

Bilbo didn't say anything. He had promised himself to not get involved in anything related to Thorin, and that's what he was going to do. But fuck man, it was easier said than done. He couldn't help but wonder where Thorin had gone off to. He knew he wasn't working, since the man had taken two weeks off from work to spend it with his nephews, so where could he have gone?

_He has a fucking life, you idiot._

 

His subconscious snarled at him, making him flinch internally. He needed to stop, but he just fucking couldn't. 

"Dude, I can hear your fucking brain from here."Kili said, looking slightly concern

"Huh?" Bilbo said, "Oh, just thinking about Bofur." It was safer to say he was thinking about his ex than about his best friends uncle.

"Really? Is that what's gotten you in such a sour mood?" Kili asked, sitting forward and facing him.

"Ah, yeah. Pretty much." Bilbo replied, scratching the back of his head.

"You need to get over him Bilbo. We already talked about it." Fili sighed.

"It took you a year to get over Legolas." Bilbo said pointedly, he knew he was the one to bring Bofur up, but he was truly getting tired of Fili and Kili pretending it was so fucking easy to get over someone.

"Hey, no need to bring up that asshole!" Kili said, shooting Bilbo an incredulous look.

Sighing, Bilbo apologized. There was no reason to be a dick, his friends were just worried for him after all.

"It's whatever Bill, I know it's fucking hard and that it fucking sucks, but believe it or not it will get better. Someone will come along and sweep you off your feet." Fili smirked.

"No, no, no. I don't want anyone sweeping me off my feet for a long fucking time. I'll rather die single." He shuddered. It truly scared him, thinking about liking someone else and actually falling for someone else. He wasn't ready to give his all yet, he wasn't even over his ex! But he couldn't stop thinking about Thorin and to be honest, that scared Bilbo even more. 

"You say that now, but just wait a couple of months, you'll be back to business right away." Kili winked.

Bilbo laughed, a small and light laugh that almost sounded fake. "Whatever you say Kili. Now, let me go get some toast." He said as he got up from the couch.

He hoped that Fili and Kili were right. That someone would come along and help him forget about this awful heartbreak he had encounter. He just hoped that that someone wasn't Thorin, because he knew that setting his eyes on that man would only make things so much worse. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, im so sorry for being so fucking late with this story and I hope you guys are still following! I know this is fairly short and shit but I just wanted to get this out there before I go missing again. I hope you guys enjoy!!

Thorin returned home in the afternoon to an empty house, feeling like a goddamn idiot for the way he had treated Bilbo. He had no right to lash out on the younger man like that, when clearly all Bilbo had wanted was to know how Thorin was doing. Instead of appreciating the concern, he had been an absolute prick, and now he wished he could turn back time and take back everything he had said. He had come up with countless ways to apologize to him on his way home. He had been itching to do so ever since he hastily left the house in the morning. But for fucks sakes, _nothing_ was going the way he fucking wanted it to go! Bilbo wasn't even home for him to apologize and he was losing goddamn time! The chances of Bilbo forgiving him now seemed fucking slim to Thorin and it left a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 _Goddamn it!_ He thought, pulling at his hair. His day just kept going south, with no intention of stopping. It had gone from shit to mega shit in a short span of time.  _Fuck._ He just wanted to hold Bilbo and kiss him senseless and caress those adorable cheeks of his. He wanted to lay down with him and tell him how beautiful he was and how fucking amazing he made him feel. He wanted to shower his face with soft, tender, _loving_ kisses. Make him forget all the heartache he had suffered in the past.  _Fucking sap._ Thorin thought sourly. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He was being fucking stupid. He'd been thinking about that since yesterday and he didn't know what the fuck to do about it. It was suffocating, this fucking feeling that had been born out of nowhere. Smothering everything else in his mind and heart and making a permanent home in his heart. It was unexpected, and right fucking there. Top priority for some reason, and for the life of him he couldn't push it back or turn it down a notch. It was consuming him quickly, making him restless and uncomfortable for not knowing what to do. He was 39 years old for godsakes! He had dealt with relationship ever since he was 15! So what the fuck was the issue here? Why did he feel like all that mattered was making Bilbo happy? That all he wanted was to be with him and protect him and just fucking hold his hand!  

"Agh." He grunted, arms on knees, holding his head in both hands. This usually happened to him when he got close to someone. When he had known the person for at least a couple of months. But fucking christ! He didn't even know Bilbo for that long. He knew jack shit about the other man and yet, he couldn't fucking stop his heart from beating away the way it did whenever Bilbo was with him. He made him feel relax and at peace for once. Emating this genuine caring feeling that fell over Thorin like a blanket, tucking him in and making him feel light and airy. All his problems seemed to fly out the window when he was with Bilbo, and everything was perfect. But this was wrong, stupid and childish. Everything Thorin had always tried so fucking hard to  _not_ be. 

He was well aware of the circumstances, that Bilbo was his nephew's best friends and that he shouldn't be harboring any sorts of romantic feelings towards the other man. Bilbo had just come out of a long term relationship and he seemed to still care for this idiot of a man that had abandoned him for god knows what. Getting romantically attached to him wouldn't be a good idea at all. It would just put Bilbo in an awkward situation, and Thorin would probably never see him again if he acted out on his feelings. Not to mention how furious Fili and Kili were most likely going to be, or how creepy and disgusting they would think the whole ordeal was. And Bilbo, yes, Bilbo would definitely be the most disgusted out of the three of them.  

So no. This day was  _not_ going the way he had wanted it to go. His whole fucking life at the moment wasn't even going his way! It was totally absurd. But not hopeless. Nope, never hopeless. Thorin was a grown ass man, he could get over this silly crush he had gotten. All he had to do was apologize to Bilbo, stay clear of him, and will his stubborn brain to  _stop fucking thinking about him._

With a desperate sigh, he made his way towards his room, flopping face down on his bed. 

And then there was the whole Bard situation. That was another problem that plagued his brain and tormented his already frail soul.  _What the fuck was Bard doing back in town, and why the fuck had he kissed him?_ He had gone to bed last night with two conflicting thoughts battling inside his brain. Pulling and tugging and giving him a goddamn headache. He couldn't deny the how good it had felt to kiss Bard again, to have those slightly chapped, yet tender lips on his. He had missed it a lot, and having that last night, had woken up memories that Thorin had buried a long time ago. Memories that he didn't even want to think about, memories that made his heart hurt and twisted an unpleasant knot in the pit of his stomach. But kissing Bard had been amazing back in the days, and kissing him again, after so many years of being deprived of them, had felt like a blessing. And since he couldn't catch a fucking break, his subconscious had somehow fabricated an image of Bilbo and placed it at the fucking front of his mind and he had ended up imagining that he was kissing Bilbo the whole time. All the while, wondering if the younger man lips felt and tasted better.

His emotions had been all over the place last night, one part of him wanted to desperately seek Bard again, kiss him until he couldn't breath and then make sweet, sweet love to him. But then the other part of him had wanted to get as far away from Bard as he could, and lose himself in Bilbo. He had wanted to take the younger man and pin him against the wall and have his wicked ways with him. He wanted to take Bilbo on dates and treat him with kindness, shower him with love and devotion. He wanted to explore the world with Bilbo, to do things he never thought of doing before. To go out on a whim and live life to the fullest. He wanted to lay beside him at nights, holding tightly to his hand and learning everything there is to know about him. _God,_ he wanted so many things, and he hated how fast he was beginning to fall for this man. 

He didn't know how he managed to fall asleep, but the following morning when he woke up, he left the house without even taking a shower. He went over to Dwalin's house and spent the whole day laying on his couch, sulking, grunting and evading questions. After an hour of trying to get Thorin to talk about what was troubling him, Dwalin had given up and left his cousin alone. Thorin just stayed there, staring at the ceiling unsure of what to do. He was acting like a child, overreacting over something so trivial. He was aware how much like Kili he was acting at the moment, but he couldn't bring himself to care. For once in his life he didn't know what to do and it was killing him. Everything was a wild mess inside of his head and he wanted it to stop. He wanted to _not_ feel anything for Bilbo, to feel like the man he had once been before life had turned its back on him. And it sucked that the only time he had ever felt young again, was when Bilbo was with him.  


End file.
